O 1º beijo de Lily e James
by Gina Ginny Potter
Summary: /shortfic/ Essa fic conta como Lily e James se beijaram pela 1ª vez, pelo ponto de vista da Lily. CAPÍTULO 2 ON- Esse capítulo conta quem ajudou e como fizeram o "cartaz" para a Lily
1. Chapter 1

Sexta, 9 hrs, p.m, Dormitório das Garotas

Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz disto! Meu Mérlin, o que eu fiz de errado pra te aquele...aquele...aquele Potter atrás de mim! Tudo bem, eu gostei do que ele fez, mas, não precisava fazer akilo tudo! Agora Hogwarts inteira sabe que ele me ama! Não vou matar vc de curiosidade, vou contar o que aconteceu:

Lá estava eu, no Salão Principal, jantando do lado de Claire e Marlene, quando o Potter apareceu.

- Oi Lily, que horas são?

- Evans, Potter, são 7:50.

- Bom, muito bom...

- Bom? o que ele... do que v6 tão rindo?

- Nada Lylisita, nada...- falou Claire

- Lene, o que...

- Já dissemos, nada...

Fiquei desconfiada. O que será que elas estavam armando?

Quando bateu 8 horas eu descobri.

Estava lá, encima da porta para entrar no Salão Principal. Estava escrito em dourado com o fundo vermelho. Estava lá. Eu não acredito no que está escrito.

-Eu te amo Lily. Você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?...-isso só poderia ser obra de uma pessoa:- POTTER!!

E ele estava vindo em minha direção com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Um sorriso lindo. Eu já disse que foi um sorriso lindo??

- Lily, agora todos sabem que eu te amo.

E ele chegou mais perto, mais perto e mais perto. ELE ESTAVA CARA A CARA COMIGO!! MEU MÉRLIN ESTOU FICANDO VERMELHA!

- Lily...

E ELE ME BEIJOU!! SIMPLESMENTE ME BEIJOU!! Tudo bem, até que eu gostei do beijo e tudo... o beijo dele tem gosto de Sapos de Chocolate... O sorriso dele tava lindo... Tudo bem, voltando ao que aconteceu:

-Potter, eu também te amo – EU POSSO EXPLICAR! Ele me soltou e eu ainda estava saboreando o beijo e não me dei conta do que disse.

-Lily, isso quer dizer...

Eu nunca vou saber o que ele acha que eu quis dizer, porque eu saí correndo. EU ME ODEIO! Eu só me dei conta que eu estava correndo quando cheguei aki.

Se você falasse, me diria agora: E O QUE VC ESTÁ FAZENDO AKI QUE NÃO ESTÁ COM O POTTER?

Também posso explicar essa: Essa é a 1ª vez que sinto isso na vida. Quando penso no Potter meu coração dispara e meu estômago dá voltas...Na verdade, eu gostei de quando ele me diz que me ama...ESTOU APAIXONADA POR ELE! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Sábado, 8hrs, Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Cadê ele?? Eu preciso falar com ele! Ele não tomou café da manhã ainda... acho melhor eu i acordar ele...Não, ele vai se assustar. Ai meu Mérlin! Ele está vindo! É agora ou nunca, lá vou eu...

- Potter... – ele estava de cabeça baixa...

- Ah, oi Lily... – ele parecia estar envergonhado! Que bonitinho!

- Er...eu queria te dizer que... er... ta, éé...eu queria ir com vc a Hogsmeade, só se vc ainda for, é claro...

Um lindo sorriso se instalou em seu rosto. O mesmo do dia anterior. Um liiiiiinndooooooo sorriso...

-Claro que vou, Lily!! Estou feliz que vc finalmente (ele quis dizer depois de 2 anos recusando, é claro) vai comigo a Hogsmeade!! Eu...

Ele estava de novo cara a cara comigo.

- Mas isto não quer dizer que eu...

- me ame? Lily, sinceramente, quando vc disse ontem que tbm me ama, eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! (arg, quanto romantismo, eu poderia vomitar agora)

- Mas Potter – eu ainda tinha alguma esperança que ele tivesse entendido mau)

-James, por favor...

-ok, é, James... – eu não pude terminar a frase, pq alguém me empurrou, e adivinha que foi? Quem disse Claire acertou, 50 pontos para vc!

Agora, estávamos definitivamente cara a cara.

E eu cada vez ficando mais e mais vermelha

E o James respirando em cima de mim (sim, ele é mais alto do que eu)

E, em contraste a minha vermilitude (isso existe?) meus olhos cada vez mais verdes.

E James parecia estar olhando cada parte do meu rosto.

O perfume dele era muito bom, muito bom mesmo, dava pra sentir daqui e a boca dele...

Sem me preocupar com o fato de que várias pessoas estivessem olhando, eu o Beijei.

Passados minutos, horas, ou talvez vários dias ensolarados, nos separamos e, com um gesto de cabeça, eu e Potter, quer dizer, James, fomos tomar nosso café da manhã.


	2. Como fizeram isso?

**N/A: Oi, gente!! Esse capítulo é só pra mostrar como eles prepararam o acontecido com a Lily...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Claire, você tem certeza?

- Claro, Potter, um feitiço aqui e tudo vai acontecer rapidinho! – Claire estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Só uma pergunta: Por que você está me ajudando? Você se lembra que somos inimigos mortais?

- Claro que me lembro, e por isso você vai ta me devendo algo – agora mesmo os olhos de Claire estavam com um brilho assustador.

- Mas e se... e se a Lily nunca mais olhar na minha cara?

- Estou ouvindo direito? James Potter está com medo de levar o fora da Lily? De novo? – Sirius acabara de chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Almofadinhas? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ele já sabe. Na verdade, todos os marotos e a Marlene também sabem. – Claire deu de ombros.

James estava com uma expressão assim: o.Õ

- Pontas, meu velho, vai dar tudo certo. É só você chegar lá e tcharã! Ela ta na sua!

-Você me fala isso desde o 5º ano e até agora a Lily não ta na minha.

Claire estava de boca aberta. Derrepente começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo, sua louca?- Sirius era tão querido com Claire...

- James, se eu não te conhecesse diria que os dois anos insistindo para que a Lilyssita saísse com você não valeram nada!

- Claire – Sirius limpou a garganta – Sua louca, do que você está falando? – Eu adoro esse jeito carinhoso dele com as pessoas ¬¬.

- A Lily é doida por você, seu panaca! Só você e, claro, o sofá ali não perceberam!

- _Almofadinhas_, Claire,_ Almofadinhas_, não sofá – James vivia explicando isso para Claire, mas** nada** que ele falasse entrava na cabeça dela.

- Então, quando ele vai cair?

- Ás 20 horas.

- Mas e se a Lily não estiver mais lá?

- Ela vai estar lá, porque até as 19:45 ela tem que fazer eu cumprir detenção.

Claire tinha que cumprir detenção com Snape e Malfoy, por que "acidentalmente de propósito" ela vez Malfoy virar um coelho e jogou Snape no lago Negro para lavar os cabelos sebosos dele.

- A, a detenção que você tem que cumprir com o Ranhoso e o Malfoy dentuço – Sirius não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- O que eles fizeram para você? Claro, além de serem eles mesmos.

- Eles me disseram que eu era loira oxigenada, então me vinguei.

- Não quero ter você como inimiga, então – Sirius tentava em vão fazer uma cara séria

- (In)felizmente, todos as pessoas que se acham mais marotos do que eu são meus inimigos.

- SIRIUS!! CADÊ VOCÊ SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO! –Marlene vinha descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal.

- Querida! Escutei sua voz dócil um pouco alterada, o que houve? – Havia um tom de medo na voz de Sirius.

- Com quem você estava, seu pulguento?

- Com o James e a Claire, ué.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, mas depois voltou a sua expressão normal.

- A, claro, o presente para a Lily, porque não me acordaram?

- Pra não escutar sua voz dócil quando berra pelo Sirius querendo enforcá-lo – Claire suspirou.

-Ah... Já está pronto?

- Sim, só falta botar a frase.

- Já sei: "Lily, você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?"

- Você vive perguntando isso e a resposta mais educada foi: Não, seu monte de bosta de trasgo...É melhor tentar algo um pouco mais, sei lá, tchã. – Claire fez um movimento com as mãos mostrando como se duas cortinas se abrissem.

- Poderia botar:" Lily, eu te amo, por favor vá a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?" – Marlene sugeriu.

- Algo mais direto, como "Te amo do fundo do meu coração, vá a Hogsmeade comigo?" – Sirius pensava mas todos sacudiram a cabeça de forma negativa para ele.

- Que tal: Eu te amo Lily. Você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?... assim fica pequeno e bonito – James pensava alto.

Remo acabara de chegar.

- Acho esse bonito...

- Não sei, ficou meio... Potter.

- Mas é pra ficar, não é?

- Esse é o problema: Ficou **muito** Potter, ela vai saber na hora.

- E eu quero que ela saiba que fui eu que fez essa declaração para ela.

- Declaração para quem? – Pedro tinha aparecido.

- O que é isso? Uma reunião de condomínio? – Sirius parecia: o.o

- Ouvi a voz de vocês e decidi ver o que era... –Pedro parecia uma criança pedindo desculpas pelo copo quebrado.

- Estamos decidindo que frase botar no cartaz de declaração do James para a Lilyssita.

- Que tal falar no Sonorus? Assim não precisa ficar repetindo e todo mundo fica sabendo – Sirius usou seu melhor tom sarcástico.

-Boa idéia, assim a Lily sabe mais rápido – Claire usou o mesmo tom.

- Crianças, parem de brigar – James recebeu dois pares de olhares assassinos e não comentou mais.

- Então, qual vai ser a frase? – Remo perguntava

- A do James é a melhor que temos...

- Então botamos essa! Resolvido, agora eu vou para a cama, to com sono – Marlene bocejava.

- Quer companhia? – Sirius estava com um tom malicioso na voz.

- Seu cachorro sardento, você não desiste, né? – Marlene estragou o sermão com um selinho em Sirius. – E nem pense em aparecer por lá, pois você vai dar com os bois n'a água. – Marlene explicou perante a expressão o.o' – É uma expressão trouxa...Boa-Noite.

James foi dormir sabendo que amanhã – hoje, olhando no relógio e percebendo que já eram 3 horas da manhã – Lily estaria pensando se iria ceder ao pedido dele.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Propaganda: Aconselho as fics da Carol Ann Potter (que me emprestou a Claire. Obrigada Pads!), da Skye Tonks, da ****Dark Fairy Seven, da Gisely Weasley e da Rose Samartinne -** **que disse que ia me degola se eu não postasse esse capítulo (Rose, se estiver lendo: Eu sei que o capítulo ficou meio... tolo, mas era o melhor que eu podia fazer, sério...) - e de todas as autoras que estão no favoritos do meu profile...**

**Tchauzinho**

**Ju/Gina**


End file.
